


Left for Ruin

by Meynara



Series: Kink Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blow Jobs, Grief/Mourning, M/M, S8 spoilers, black paladin lance, blue paladin shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: After all was said and done, Lance and Shiro remained together on the Atlas.Nobody questioned it.Maybe they should have.





	Left for Ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disaster_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/gifts).



> Written for a kink bingo prompt, Shance and role reversal. Instead of making it purely sexual, this is where my brain took me. Short, but I hope you enjoy regardless!

Lance Espinosa, Captain of the Atlas, former Black Paladin, and the Garrison’s Golden Boy leaned back in the seat in his office, flesh and blood hand resting atop the mop of black hair that was situated neatly between his legs, gunmetal grey eyes looking up towards him as lips bobbed along his cock.

It wasn’t as if this was the first time the two had played together, after all. Nor would it be the last time. Shiro hadn’t wanted to go home yet, not after losing Allura, not after everything that had happened with Honerva and the original Paladins, so he remained at Lance’s side while the others began to go their separate ways. And if he wasn’t, strictly speaking, part of the crew? No one commented on it.

Arms clasped behind him, Shiro let Lance direct his head along his length, giving over all control, giving over everything that he was in the hopes that it wouldn’t hurt so much anymore, that it would be better.

And for a few moments, it was.


End file.
